Dylan Black
Dylan William Black (born August 31, 1994) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to VTW Wrestling under the ring name Dylan Black, and to the XHF Network under the ring name Dylan Viper. Dylan Black is currently in a relationship with former EFF superstar Margaret Mortem. Early life Black was born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts. Not too much is known, other than his father left in his early years. At around 13, he began to wrestle for his middle school, and then his high school wrestling teams, eventually being scouted by a man named Darksyde, who professionally trained him. Professional wrestling career Black Diamond Wrestling/Extreme Fighting Federation(BDW/EFF)(2016-2017) Dylan Black made his professional wrestling debut in Black Diamond Wrestling on May 6th, 2016, when he debuted in the BDW Intercontinental Championship tournament, defeating Jody Kidd in a first round match. He would pick up another win, this time over Kira Yamato, in a quarter finals match. At BDW's first and only PPV, Uncensored, Dylan would defeat Terry Shaw in the semi finals, and then defeat Kenji Yuri in a steel cage match to win the tournament and was crowned the inaugural BDW Intercontinental Champion. On August 23rd, 2016, BDW was bought out by Extreme Fighting Federation. Dylan began a feud with wrestling veteran Dyl Dynamite, continuously berating and attacking Dynamite until their match at EFF: Sell Your Soul, where they contested in a match for Dylan's rebranded BDW Intercontinental Championship, now the EFF Intercontinental Championship. The end of the match saw Dylan come up short, but his head of steam would keep him rolling into the first ever EFF Draft, where he was the #1 Overall Pick, drafted to EFF Mayhem. On September 22nd, 2017, he entered himself into the EFF World Heavyweight Championship tournament, defeating Donny Octave in the process. However, EFF silently closed its doors due to backlash following the releases of JC Wolfe, Jordan Rodriguez, and Ace. JCee Productions Wrestling(2017) On January 10th, 2017, Dylan Black wrestled for JCee Pro Wrestling, defeating Will W on episode 1 of JCPW in what was originally supposed to be a one-off deal, to start a branch between JCPW and EFF. However, his reaction with the audience would spark the owner to sign him to a short contract. He'd follow up his one-off by contending in the JCPW World Championship tournament, defeating Kenji Yuri in similar fashion to 6 months prior. However, his luck would run short as Crimson, his quarter finals opponent, would defeat him in controversial fashion. This sparked Black to get some back-up, in the form of EFF ally Thayne Bell. They participated in a one night tournament for the JCPW Tag Team Championship, opening the show by defeating Frost Demon and Crimson, and closing the show by defeating Havoc and DOA to win the Tag Team Championships. The following night, the champs, now dubbed "The EFF Corre," faced Havoc and DOA in a rematch, their title reign short-lived as DOA cut their reign in two. On the next episode, Dylan Black would face DOA, fighting off both tag champs to claim a victory over his opponent. What was painted out to be a meaty, full fledged feud would soon be cut short, as this rendition of JCPW would be shut down. A new version, run by the same people, currently exists, and probably does not recognize this history. Kings of Wrestling(KOW)(2016) - Wrestling Non-Stop Entertainment(WNE)(2016-2017) - Revolution Pro Wrestling/Global Pro Wrestling(RPW/GPW)(2017-Present) - Global Wrestling Alliance(GWA)(2017-2018) Debut in Season 26 On April 23rd, Black debuted against former world champion The Killer and lost. Black had various matches against the likes of Thayne Bell, Doomtrain, and Mike Lio while feuding with Darksyd3 over who was the rightful future of GWA. Their feud culminated at Pick Your Poison in a Dance with the Devil match, where Black was defeated and sustained an injury. Black returned from injury two weeks later and had a series of matches with John E. Gravely, after which Gravely proclaimed Black as Rookie of the Year. Black began feuding with Blitz, a newcomer who proclaimed Black was over-rated and he was rightful Rookie of the Year. This led to a match at Red, White, Black & Blue, where Black defeated Blitz. Black then aligned with The Brotherhood and attacked International Champion Doomtrain. GWA Management announced that at the final PPV of the season, Black would challenge Doomtrain for the International Championship. Black defeated Doom to win his first championship in GWA on the final night of action during Season 26. Season 27 On September 24th, Dylan Black fought and defeated Kaneki, now known as CA-Synz, in an International Championship title defense. He then entered the Riot in the Ring match as the #3 entrant, and lasted to the final 5 before being eliminated by Brewer at 30 minutes. Black then entered a feud with Thayne Bell, which saw them trade the International Championship 3 times. The feud culminated at November Reign, where Black would drop the title in a Texas Deathmatch and sustain an injury. Black returned two weeks later and was chosen by former adversary Doomtrain to be his substiture partner in a Tag Team Championship defense against Black's stablemates the Dangerous Brothers; he ultimately cost Doomtrain the match. He then picked up victories over the likes of then-World Champion Veronica Moon and Mystikal Dragon headed into the Tournament of Bruises PPV, where he lost in the finals to Doomtrain. Dylan Black and Veronica Moon were announced to be participating in a Best of 3 series to determine the challenger for the GWA World Championship at Nuclear Winter, with Black picking up two of the falls, bringing him to the main event of the PPV. At Nuclear Winter, Dylan Black defeated The Killer to become the GWA World Champion for the first time in his career. An injury would cut his reign short at 4 weeks, and after turning down being added to the Main Event match at Revelation, he challenged Brewer to a Last Man Standing match, which Brewer declined. Dylan then helped Brotherhood stablemate Mike Lio defend his GWA World Tag Team Championships. Season 28 Dylan Black came into the Riot in the Ring match, getting eliminated in the final 3 after a lowblow by Brewer. He then began a feud with the mysterious Crimson Dragon, and in the process seemingly discovered Crimson's secret identity, and picked up his 3rd International Championship, last defeating Brewer in a 4way elimination match featuring the American Motorcycle Club. However, he was attacked by Crimson post-match and thrown brutally off the stage into a pit of electrical wiring. He was then injured further via Darksyde and subsequently lost the championship to Brewer. Crimson and Black's feud headed into Thunderdome, where Dylan Black, Caffrey, Danny Cage, and CJ Busha lost to Crimson Dragon, Brewer, Hunter Storms, and Doomtrain in the Thunderdome match. Crimson then unmasked as former Brotherhood member Dexter Point, and was subsequently attacked and injured by Brewer, ending his career. Black proceeded to have a few matches here and there, with the likes of Max Rex and Caffrey, before setting his sights on retiring GWA World Champion Brewer. Global Wrestling Promotion (GWP)(2017) On August 13th, 2017, Black announced via Twitter that he would be participating in the 10-show GPW Homecoming Tour. He open their first show, GWP Inception, pinning Aiden Ca$h in a Fatal Fourway bout to earn a shot at the GWP Totality Championship. His championship dreams would not become reality, as Shane Trudex would defeat him to become the Totality Champion. However, things began to look up at Global Dominion, when he was booked in a Television Championship bout against champion Xavier Sanchez and Logan Burgess. This match would end in the champions favor, and after this show the GWP Homecoming Tour was cancelled due to declining interest in the show. Icon Championship Wrestling (ICW)(2017) Dylan debuted in ICW on August 28th, 2017, where he was being interviewed by Kip "The Tip" Sweet. This interview did not last, as Steven Dackle would emerge and demand he gets interviewed, saying "I've got money, and I served. What have you done? Pumped gas?" This would upset Black, who would walk away from a potential brawl. He would get a shot to make Dackle put up or shut up, as they fought for an opportunity at the Shooting Star Championship. Black would emerge the victor, but before he'd get a chance to seize gold he was placed in a triple threat match at ICW's Castle of Glass PPV, narrowly loosing in a Windshield match as he threw Don White at the windshield, but Danny Ray would give him a boost and be the man who officially put White through the windshield. Black then got his oppotunity at then-Shooting Star Champion Bobby Barratt, only coming up short as a distraction from GM Lucas Rieter would cost him the match. He'd follow up this loss by entering himself in the Icon Rumble, entering at the number 8 spot, lasting until the final two when he was shoved off and over the top rope by Chaos Kid. Later that week, ICW would close down, and despite rumors of a revival in March of 2018, nothing has been heard from since. Most ICW contracted wrestlers would sign with the juggernaut of wrestling federations, the XHF Network. XHF Network(2017-Present) Following ICW's closure and the mass signing with XHF, Dylan would make his debut in the network as a free agent, where he teamed up with rival Steve Dackle on Night 4 of the End of Days network special, defeating AWF representatives Michael Storm and Jason Justice. They announced after the match they'd signed with brand new company under the XHF banner, Firestorm Wrestling Alliance, run by former ICW superstar Duke Kosloff. Upon his arival in FWA, Black was thrown straight into the ColdWars Championship tournament. He would overcome first round opponent AK Andrews with ease, before confusingly walking out on his semi-finals opponent Lethe. Towards the end of the show, he would return with Steven Dackle, now calling themselves "The Darkness," and would assault Scorpion, a member of rival fed AXW. This would spark a feud between the two federations, which would lead to a joint-Survivor Series-esque PPV, dubbed Xtraction. The Darkness would be apart of the 5-on-5 Flaming Barbed Wire Xtraction match, where they would be defeated by AXW's team. Back in FWA, The Darkness were awarded the FWA Tag Team Championships, and both earned a short at each singles championship; Dackle the ColdWars Championship and Dylan the FWA Firestorm Heavyweight Championship. Dylan would be unsuccessful in his match, but he would be granted another shot at the championship by Kosloff after going to an AWF event and beating a handful of their stars in an open challenge. His rematch with Heavyweight Champion Lethe would take place at XHF Global Supershow, Supremacy, where Duke would make himself the special guest referee and cost Dylan the match, inducting Lethe into his "Soviet Chaos" group. Supremacy also saw The Darkness challenge for the XHF Tag Team Championships, but were eliminated in the elimination match by AXW's "The Brotherhood." The events of Supremacy wouldn't deter Dylan, as he earned yet another shot at Lethe's championship in the rebranded Rampage Wrestling Alliance. Dylan would defeat legend Jackson Grace, but shortly after, FWA/RWA would be bought out by rival AXW. On March 6th, Dylan defeated Brad Swann in his AXW debut. Following the match, Jeffrey Viper would attack him, setting up a match at AXW's PPV, World War III. They fought in a brutal Classroom Rules match, where Dylan would emerge the victor. Viper would then reveal he was Dylan's long-lost father, much to Dylan's dismay. The Darkness would show up after the X*Crown Championship match, challenging Rob Arnold and Venom to a tag team match and defeating them, albiet via DQ. Dylan would enter himself into the XHF Rumble the following month, where he would set a record for the longest time spent in the match at just short of 5 hours. Black then led the charge against AWF, who AXW set their sights on and challenged to an Xtraction event. This one, dubbed "Blood Money," saw AWF get a near-clean sweep on the event, winning 3 of the 4 matches. In Dylan's match against Viper, a rematch from WW3, he would be defeated after interfearance from his mother, and per stipulation would be forced to accept Jeffrey as his father. The newly renamed Dylan Viper's career would would reach a slow hault, as he'd go on a losing streak for the following months, losing to newcomer Christian Phoenix in a high-flying bout, the Guns in an XHF Tag Team Championship match alongside Steven Dackle, a double-countout loss to Jeffrey Viper, and in a squash match to XHF European Champion "The Demon" Dreadvan. Dylan wouldn't be seen for three months following his loss to Dreadvan, but would return at the End of Days month long PPV series, where he would enter the Tag Team Annihilator with bitterly hated rival Jeffrey Viper. Together, the mismatched duo would defeat the likes of The Boston-Newark Connection, Sakura-Gun, and undefeated AWF team The Nihilists, winning the inaugural Annihilator tournament and earning an XHF Tag Team Championship opportunity, which they announced they'd cash in at Supremacy. Following the End of Days Tournament, Dylan would be given a championship belt by some random homeless person on the streets who claimed to be God. This person would later be revealed as Jefe. Thinking it was some mere prank, he would take it and give it no thought until he was informed that he was now expected to defend the championship at the brand new show, Champoon Wrasslin'. Many believe the championship, called the "Lickass Championship," originated from a fictional discord chat owned by Jefe, in which XHF fans would pretend to be their favorite XHF wrestlers and lick Jefe's ass. A fan posing as Dylan has "won" the championship 13 times, with the 13th reign coinciding with Dylan being handed the belt. His first appearance would be at CW: Wrasslemania, where he would be attacked by owner and World Champion, Jefe. He defended at CW: Wrasslemania, against "sworn enemy" Byron Sexton, where Jefe would screw him out of the match and help Jacob Jacobowitz win. However, the belt was to be contested under 24/7 rules, and moments later, Harry Nutter and Jacobowitz pinned each other for their first and second reigns respectively, Dylan would pin Jacobowitz to win back his championship. The Jewish Juggarnaut would get a rematch at the following show, where Dylan beat him because it was Sabbath Saturday, and no fighting shall occur. At the end of the show, Dylan would be announced as one of five "real wrestlers" to challenge Jefe for the World Championship at some point. The CW Universe would be implanted into the Star Wars Universe, and Dylan would begrudgingly take on the role of Luke Skywalker and was destined to save the galaxy from the tyrannical rule of Emperor Jefe, despite his pleas to be transported back to reality. He would challenge Darth Princess Viper to a lightsaber duel, defeating the "Dark Lord" but sparing him of death. They would then charge the throne room and Old Ben Drag would challenge Jefe to a duel. Amidst Dylan's plees to just slay Jefe then and there, Old Ben Drag would tell Dylan he was disappointed, and announced himself as the new Dark Lord's apprentice. The rebels would escape the Jefe Star, crashing on Hoth, where they would encounter La Cabra Wampa, who'd challenge and beat Dylan via DQ in a match for the Lickass Championship. Dylan would slay the Wampa as Princess Viper rolled the Wampa up for the Lickass Championship. The Vipers would engage in another lightsaber duel, ending as the Rebels were captured by the Jefetroopers, led by Meme Officer. Dylan would retun just after Jacob Solo would be put in the carbonite chamber. Dylan and Drag Vader would duel, and true to Star Wars Kayfabe, Dylan's right hand would be cut off. CW has since begun a World Tour. Dylan would face off and lose via count-out to Sperm on the third show of the tour. Extreme Wrestling Entertainment/Versus The World Wrestling(EWE/VTW Wrestling)(2018-Present) Dylan Black was announced as an official member of EWE on March 5th, 2018. On March 14th, he defeated Andrew Lennox to advancee to the quarter finals against AK, who defeated him. He then entered the EWE International Championship Elimination Match, eliminating Lennox in the finals off a distraction from Margaret Mortem, winning the International Championship. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** ''The Blackout Menace (Curb Stomp)'' * Signature moves ** Iron Knee '(Ripcord Knee)'' ** ''Blunt Force Trauma''' (Corner-hung Double Foot Stomp)'' * Nicknames ** The (Rookie/Sophomore/Second Season) Sensation ** The Gold Standard ** The XHF Iron Man ** The Omega of Wrestling * Entrance themes ** THE BOOK OF HEAVY METAL by DREAM EVIL (May 2016 - October 2017) ** KASHMIR by LED ZEPPLIN (October 2017 - July 2018) ** THE WORLD BELONGS TO ME by MY DARKEST DAYS (August 2018 - Present) Championships and accomplishments * In BDW/EFF ** BDW/EFF Intercontinental Champion (1 time) ** 2017 #1 Overall Draft Pick * In JCPW ** JCPW Tag Team Champion (1 time, with Thayne Bell) * In KOW ** KOW World Champion (1 time) * In WNE ** WNE World Champion (1 time) ** WNE Intercontinental Champion (2 time) ** WNE Undisputed Champion (1 time) * In RPW/GPW ** RPW Hardcore Champion (2 times) * In GWA ** Season 26 Rookie of the Year ** GWA International Champion (3 times, current) ** Match of the Year (1 time, Season 26) ** Surprise of the Year (1 time, Season 26) ** 39x GWA Match of the Night winner ** GWA World Champion (1 time) ** GWA Wrestler of the Year (1 time, Season 27) ** Most Popular Wrestler (1 time, Season 27) ** Spokesperson of the Year (1 time, Season 27) ** Family of the Year (1 time, Season 27) ** Feud of the Year (1 time, Season 27) ** Promo of the Year (1 time, Season 27) * On XHF Network ** FWA Fire and Ice Tag Team Champions (1 time, with Steven Dackle) ** 2017 XHF Tag Team of the Year (with Steven Dackle) ** RWA Gorilla Tag Team Champions (1 time, with Steven Dackle) ** Longest time spent in XHF Rumble (4hours 50minutes 31seconds) Category:Original